Virgin Boy
by An End Has A Start
Summary: Edward Cullen, resident geek at Forks High School, is single. In a last-ditch attempt to get a girlfriend by graduation, he tries to woo his perfect girl. Little does he know, she already has her sights set on him for something else.  All human.
1. Chapter 1: Donald & Daffy Duck

**Virgin Boy**

**Chapter One: Donald & Daffy Duck**

_Edward's POV_**  
**

I had just snapped on my suspenders then surveyed myself in the mirror. My tartan shirt was tucked into my black pants, and the Donald duck braces ran up over my shoulders, clasped into my pants with the gold Donald the duck faces.

Donald the duck was a legend. Period.

I stood tall and grinned. I looked good. Today I felt I had to dress up. After all, today was going to be like no other. Dr. Banner, my biology teacher, had assigned a new seating arrangement, and I was next to the one and only Bella Swan. She was a goddess in her own right, and oh how I wished she would let me kiss her.

Yes, Bella Swan was my number one wanking material. She had it all, sexy lips, a glorious arse, tits to die for, and she was so gorgeous. Yep, Bella was my dream girl. She was the reason why I had put on my best shirt and braces.

Slicking back my hair I trotted out of my room and headed down the stairs.

"Looking good, Edward," my father called, winking at me. "Trying to impress someone?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and managed to stutter out a "Wh-a-at? P-p-ft, no-o-o way d-d-dad." He laughed and waved me off. That man could see straight through my plans.

I munched down my Cheerios, watching Scooby doo, and mentally prepped myself for seeing Bella. On many occasions I lost my cool and had to hide that unfortunate reaction. Today I could not afford for that to happen. I wanted to be charming and suave, not a bumbling fool.

"Edward, don't forget to put on your glasses, I don't want you straining to see the board," my mother reminded me, patting my hair down.

"Can I please go without them today? They make me look weird." She gave me a sympathetic smile and shook her head.

"Please wear them. They'll help you. And they don't make you look weird, they make you look even more handsome than you already are." Upon hearing that I was sold. Maybe Bella would think I looked handsome with them on.

Grinning ear to ear I couldn't wait until third period. Time couldn't move fast enough for me.

As if the Gods knew of my plans to keep my cool, they decided to torture me and put Bella in this glorious blue sweater. It clung to her like a second skin, drawing more attention to those luscious breasts of hers. Oh, the pain!

I wanted to just sneak out my hands and caress them, maybe even kiss and lick them if she'd let me. Hell, she'd been in the room less than a minute and, already, I had a hard on.

_Tone it down Cullen, rein it in. There is no need for this. Now wait for her to talk…wait, what if she doesn't talk to me, then what do I do? Dear God, I hadn't prepared for this. Help me__, Jesus! _

"Hi there, I'm Bella," a soft voice to my right said. I was in such shock that she had spoken to me; all my preparations for what to say to her went out the window.

She looked at me, raising her eyebrows as she waited for a response. I was making a twat of myself.

"Hi," I squeaked. "M-m-my name is-s Ed-d-dward," I bumbled, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

_Good God Cullen, you're such a pansy ass freak. Why couldn't you have played it cool? Why did you have to stutter? _

Bella broke out into a wide smile and nodded. "Well it's good to finally meet you, Edward."

There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in her voice_. _But then I analysed what she said and it ruined my pleasant mood. _Stupid Cullen! _

"F-f-fin-n-nally?" I asked, knowing the rumours that went round about me.

I was the four-eyed freak who had no fashion sense and stuttered like a retard. Courtesy of my fellow students I had been dubbed as: the spazz, the gimp, the retard, Ed-d-d-d-dwank, and the kid whose mom should have had an abortion. Yeah, I was loved.

_Those fucktards are just jealous; you're so much fucking cooler than them. I mean, look at your Donald Duck braces. They're the fucking dog's balls! _

"Yeah, finally. I've seen you around, but you mostly keep to yourself." Maybe she was trying to be nice, I didn't know, but that answer didn't make me feel like such a loser.

I gave her a small smile, which she returned, and then I buried my nose in my textbook. Not only was she hot as fuck, she was lovely and sweet too. She was the perfect girl. God had dropped a fucking angel down on Earth and here she sat, next to me, the kid with the raging hard on.

Dr B killed that reaction very quickly by starting class. I could get hard for many things but biology was not one of them; unless it was the topic of reproduction. I could definitely get hard over fucking. _Fucking Bella especially, those beautiful breasts out of that restrictive jumper and in my hands. Unnnnnfffff! Holy fuck Cullen, rein it in again, for fuck sake. Don't fucking come in your pants, there isn't a spare pair, you used them last week when she wore that dress. _

Working through the questions assigned quickly I had ensured myself more time to stare at Bella. I could see her out of the corner of my glasses, and oh was she glorious. However, I needed to talk to her again. If I wanted to make any progress with Bella then I had to engage with her. I was mentally stumped though. What did I say to such a beautiful girl?

Hearing a sigh next to me I turned and saw Bella frowning at the page. Her cute face was all scrunched up, yet she still was beautiful.

"Ar-re you o-o-okay?" I stuttered, nerves getting the better of me.

The frown vanished instantly as she shot me a smile. "Yeah, just getting a bit confused, don't worry."

I took that to mean she didn't want, nor need, my help so returned to my fantasies. God, how was I meant to sweep the girl off her feet when I couldn't even get her to talk to me for more than a minute?

Fuck, I was such a loser.

Admitting defeat I sunk down and doodled on my notebook. Mickey Mouse was giving Minnie his heart and she was unsure whether or not she should take it. _Poor bastard. _

By the time the bell rang I was ready to fly out of there and just head home. An afternoon of watching Spongebob Squarepants and the Power Puff Girls would cheer me up. If I had to stay, I would see Bella around, and my heart would ache. _All was lost! _

Throwing my belongings into my bag allowed me to keep my head down and avoid seeing the girl next to me. Feeling a light tap on my arm I turned to find that said girl and I were the only ones left in the room. Even the teacher had left and gone to lunch.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" she asked, startling me. She wanted to have lunch, with me?

"M-m-me?" She nodded and smiled. "I-I-I was actually going home." Her smile dropped and she nodded.

"No worries, Edward. Maybe another time." Then she turned and headed for the door.

_What the fuck Cullen! Fix this! She wants to have lunch with you! Don't let her go! _

"Y-y-y-you c-could c-c-come too, if-f y-you w-w-w-w-wanted," I said, falling all over my words in the process. W's always tripped me up. I looked at her with so much hope, and then was finally rewarded with that million dollar smile.

"I'd like that. I'd like that very much." _Score! _

We drove home without saying a word to each other. The only noise in the car was that of the CD playing. It was Scooby Doo's Snack Tracks, playing a variety of songs, the four different theme tunes and a variety of the best tracks in the TV show's series. It was one of my personal favourites.

At home I made Bella and me some sandwiches and put out some drinks and snacks, then settled us in the living room. Turning on the TV brought up the Cartoon Network, the best channel on TV. Bella smiled and turned to me.

"Do you have a younger brother or sister?"

"N-n-n-o, just me." She chuckled and nodded.

"So you like cartoons?"

"L-l-love them," I replied, blushing under her gaze.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, it's cute. Plus, I love Dexter's Laboratories."

_Gah! She's the perfect girl! She loves Dexter! She is my dream girl! _

We watched Dexter and munched, not talking but not needing to. Sitting there, next to Bella, I couldn't believe my luck. The Gods were finally working in my favour. And I loved them for it.

"Thank you for lunch, Edward. It was much better than the school food."

"D-do you have c-classes t-this af-f-t-ter-n-n-noon?"

My stutter was killing my swagger. I would have been a total player without that God awful stutter. It ruined me.

"Sadly, yes. I have History."

"O-o-okay, I can d-drive you."

"Thank you." She was so polite, my mother would love her.

Once in the school car park I expected Bella to duck out quickly and run, but she didn't. Instead she turned, leant over the gear stick and kissed me on the cheek. _HOLY FUCK! SHE JUST KISSED YOU! _My cheek felt like it was on fire from that simple touch.

"Thank you for today, Edward. I…I really like you, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something this weekend." Her eyes looked so hopeful and I was in awe.

_She likes you! Holy fuck, she likes you! _

"I-I w-w-w-w-would love to," I replied, falling all over that sentence. Stupid fucking stutter.

She smiled at me again then left the car, leaving me shocked. Bella liked me. Bella Swan liked _me._

Saturday arrived and I was off to Bella's house. Her father was the Chief of Police and bloody hell if that didn't scare me. He knew what guys were like, and would probably see straight through me.

Wiping the perspiration off my brow, I eyed Bella's house from the drive. Her father could probably smell the fear coming off of me. If he knew what I wanted to do to his daughter, I would be shot on the porch. Christ, I hoped he didn't know.

Before knocking on the door I straightened out my Daffy Duck bow tie and reined in my nerves. Despite wanting to piss myself I was actually excited. Bella was so worth going through all this.

The door opened in front of me, my hand hanging aimlessly in mid-air.

"You must be Edward," the Chief barked, glaring at me. God he looked angry. I hadn't done anything yet, what was he angry about?

"Y-y-y-yes s-s-s-sir," I stuttered, literally shaking on the front porch.

He narrowed his eyes further at me and then stepped aside. "Come on in, Bella is upstairs."

After running upstairs like my life depended on it, I gently knocked on the half open door. Bella was brushing her hair and looking out the back window. Upon seeing me she smiled and then chuckled.

"I love the bow tie." I blushed and nodded. Daffy Duck was a fucking legend. "Come in and shut the door. Was the drive over here okay?" I nodded once again and did as I was told, shutting the door, but I was unsure what to do with myself.

Bella sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. God, was I to go and sit next to her, knowing her father could walk in at any moment, or was I to casually lean against the wall and keep my distance?

_Sit next to her, you moron! When are you ever going to get a chance like this again? Don't be a pussy. Go get some pussy! _

My inner me was right, as always, so I obediently followed his advice and took a seat. Sitting that close to her meant I could smell her perfume, feel the heat coming off her body, and my leg was toughing hers; and all this was taking place on her bed!

God, I was finally in heaven.

"S-s-so w-what will w-we d-do?" I asked, playing with the bottom of my shirt.

Today I had gone for a plain green one, rather than my usual tartan shirt, and with the bow tie, I thought it was a good combination. I was hoping Bella would think so, too.

"Oh, I have something in mind." Bella's smile was almost wicked as she placed her hand on my leg and leant towards me.

_Good God, she's going to kiss you! Hallelujah! _

Hallelujah indeed.

Her sweet, soft lips lightly touched mine and then she pulled back, her eyes having darkened and her hand having moved to my shoulder. "You're so cute." I took that to be a compliment, but was not sure.

My mind didn't have much time to analyse that thought as once again her lips were on mine, and this time they were much more demanding. She was kissing me and running her hand through my hair, whimpering, and tugging at my bow tie. God, I was going to cum in my pants if she didn't stop.

"B-b-b-bella, y-y-your f-father is r-r-right d-d-d-own s-s-stairs," I panted, trying to covertly hide the tent in my pants.

"He won't come up, don't worry." And just like that she was back on me, not that I was complaining.

All my sexual fantasies were colliding. The once ludicrous dream of having sex with Bella actually seemed more likely by the minute. She was kissing me, she was touching me, and hell, she wasn't repulsed by me. That meant something for sure.

Licking at my lips I could not help but open my mouth and deepen the kisses. Her tongue, good Lord her tongue. It practically caressed my own, and she nibbled at my lips, tugging on my hair with vigour. Where had all this come from?

_Ask questions later. Right now, shut the fuck up and keep kissing her! _

Once again, he was right. But kissing wasn't enough. I wanted to touch her. My hands had been planted firmly on the bedspread, and I didn't dare move them. But my God, I was desperate to. I snuck out my hand and placed it on her side, not too close to her hip and not too close to her breasts. I was in the safe zone.

_Fuck the safe zone! Move your hand up, you pussy! _

This time I wasn't going to listen to it. No, I was going to stay in the safe zone and just lightly caress her over her top. Even her top was soft! If only I was underneath it. I did want to touch her skin, oh how I wanted to touch it!

"Edward," Bella panted, pulling away from me. "You are allowed to touch me." She smiled and took hold of my hands, moving them up her body and placing them on her breasts. _Good Lord! _

She kissed me passionately and upon realising that my hands were not going to move themselves she began to move my hands against her breasts. They were fucking fantastic. They fit perfectly in my hands. I gently squeezed and heard her moan. It was an unbelievable sound.

"Lie back," she whispered, kissing down my jaw and across my neck.

There was no way I was going to deny my goddess. I did as I was told and then was immediately rewarded when she moved and straddled my lap. The tent in my pants was no longer easy to hide, especially since it was pressed directly in between Bella's thighs.

She pounced forward, her hair on both sides of our face and kissed the hell out of me. I swear, her kisses were killing me. They were making me numb, lose all coherent thoughts, and taking me over the edge. When her hand started on my belt buckle that was it, it was too much. I groaned and then it was all over. No more tent.

_Cullen! You fucking twat! What the fuck? You premature ejaculating idiot! You'll never get near her again! _

"Are you alright?" she asked, sitting back and looking at me with worry.

I could feel the blush working its way over my cheeks. This was so embarrassing.

"Y-y-yes. S-s-s-sorry B-b-b-bella." I watched as the penny dropped. She looked down at my crotch and then back up at me, finally understanding why I was saying sorry.

"Oh." She looked at a loss as to what to do, much like I was. "Oh! Eh, it's alright, don't worry." Getting up off me she moved to the other side of her bedroom.

I lay there like a tool, face bright red, and wanting the floor to open up and swallow me whole. How was I ever going to live that down? _You aren't you fucking gimp. _

Moving off the bed I attempted to adjust my boxers slightly. I needed to clean myself up, it felt gross. But shit, that could wait. I needed to get out of there, immediately.

"Ag-g-g-gain, s-s-s-sorry." I kept my eyes on the floor and went to go to the door.

"Wait! Edward, don't go. Please."

Bella stood a couple feet away from me, biting her lip and unleashing the full extent of her eyes on me. She was glorious, and I had fucked it up. Good Lord, I had fucked it up badly.

I didn't know what to do, Bella wanted me to stay, but I knew I had to leave. I had to get out of that house. The guilt and embarrassment was reeking off of me. Her father could probably smell the fear coming from me. I had to leave.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, B-b-bella. I r-r-really sh-sh-should go." I brushed myself down and grabbed my things, then went for the door. "I am s-s-sorry."

Bella's father didn't even look over when I exited his house. He clearly thought I was nothing to worry about, and I wasn't. I couldn't touch his daughter without losing my load, and after today she would never speak to me again, let alone let me near her.

_You're a fucking idiot. You blew it, literally and figuratively. _

On Monday, back at school, I knew I faced another day alone. Biology used to be my perfect lesson, doing a class I knew I could pass, and sitting next to a girl I loved. But now, after my underwear explosion on Saturday, Biology had turned into my nightmare class.

I arrived first to the lesson, like usual, and took my seat. Instead of sitting anxiously waiting on Bella, I pulled out my notes and textbook and began reading today's chapter. Or rather, I pretended to read today's chapter. There was no way I was able to concentrate, not with the impending doom ahead.

She would arrive any moment and that would be it, my embarrassment would return, my stutter would become unbearable, and I would start sweating uncontrollably.

_Fucking control yourself, you pansy! She's just a girl. _

Just a girl? Just a girl? Bella Swan was not just a girl. She was the girl of my dreams, the girl I pinned for every moment of every day. But now, she's the girl who saw me shoot my load all over the inside of my boxers. How the fuck was I to control myself when she saw that? She could have told someone for all I know, and they could have laughed about it and would later rub it in my face.

Oh the humiliation!

Slamming my head down onto the desk I shut my eyes and I tried to control my breathing. Nothing was working, and if I wasn't careful I was going to have a panic attack. That's the last thing I needed, a visit to the school nurse, who would call my mother , and before I knew it my father would have me in a hospital bed. They worried far too much.

Anyway, breathing. _In and out. In and out. Just like that. In and out. This is beginning to sound like sex, sex with Bella. Slide into her, and then out. Again! Into her, and out. So warm, so wet. Fan-fucking-tastic piece of pussy! _

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Cullen?" A shaking on my shoulder jolted me up and I looked wide-eyed at the person standing next to me. "Edward, are you alright?" Dr. Banner asked, looking very worried.

Glancing down at the desk I saw a patch of drool and internally cringed.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir. I'm f-fine." I gave him a weak smile and got up to retrieve a paper towel.

Good lord, was there nowhere I could go without making a giant tit of myself?

After cleaning up my drool, and deciding to ignore the fact that Dr. Banner most likely had heard me making moaning sounds, I took my seat to wait out the arrival of Bella. With each tick of the clock I knew she was making her way towards me and, therefore, bringing my impending doom with her.

Once the other students heard of my early arrival on Saturday that was the end of me. There would be daily dunks in the toilet, frequent scotch tape attacks which would end with my hands taped to my face or ass, and countless beatings.

_Stop being a pathetic little freak and grow a pair! At least you got round to her house, was allowed on her bed, and got __to kiss her! All those other bastards have never been that far! She's untouched territory, for you! So man up and get back in the game! _

"Hi, Edward." _Here's your chance you pussy, act normal and do damage control. _

"H-h-hi, B-bella." I gave her a small smile and then looked back down at the desk. I didn't know what to do. Did I talk to her like nothing happened? Did I apologise to her again for messing up? Gah, I was so confused.

Dr. Banner called everyone in the room to attention and began teaching. The man had saved me from making a decision, but sadly it was only short lived as I knew at some point I was going to have to speak to her.

Scribbling down Dr. Banner's notes from the board I tried to ignore the glorious girl sitting next to me. She was copying his notes, too, her hair shielding her face from my view. It acted like a wall between us: me on the outside and her on the inside. It was no use. She was gone. I had messed it up too bad.

"Pst." Glancing round I drew a blank. Who the hell was that?

"Pst, Edward." Frowning, I looked to my right; Bella was nudging a piece of paper towards me.

I slyly slid it across the desk and opened it when Dr. Banner had his back to us. My hands were shaking and I could feel the perspiration forming on my brow. This innocent note held my future. What was it going to be: tortured for the rest of the school year or another chance at the promised land?

_**Don't worry about Saturday, I don't care at all. In fact, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study with me tonight?**_

Holy crap, she didn't care! I was in!

_That's fucking right! Now act cool or I personally will beat the crap out of you. _

How my alter-ego intended to do that was beyond me. But back to the problem at hand: how did I reply to such a question?

_Don't mention anything about Saturday and what you did. Play it like it never happened. _

**Thanks, Bella****, I would love to study with you this evening. What time would be best for me to come over?**

I slid the note back as carefully as possible and then awaited her response. The last thing I needed was Dr. Banner seeing us passing notes. He had a strict no phones and no notes policy. If you were caught with a phone it was confiscated and if you were caught passing notes he read them aloud, no matter what they said.

_Forget about the fucking rules, what the fuck was with that note? I would love to study with you this evening? Why couldn't you just have said 'yeah, what time?' Why did you have to be so fucking polite? You make yourself look like a complete pansy. _

Bella's reply was pretty quick, giving me no time to stress over what I had written. My stupid mind was winding me up, making me doubt myself.

_**How about I give you a ride back to mine after school and we can study then?**_

Good Lord, she wanted to give me a ride. I would ride her anytime. Hell, she could ride me anytime, that would be much better.

_Fucking pay attention! She's looking at you so don't stall, answer her immediately. _

**Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you in the car park at the end of the day. **

Knowing that was the last I had to write to her, my nerves calmed considerably. Rather than dwell on Saturday's mess, I started focusing on what tonight was going to bring. I was not going to mess up, again. I was not going to lose my control. And for once in my goddamn life I was going to get control over my stutter.

_Damn right, it's killing your moves. _

Nodding affirmatively I went back to work, idly waiting for the end of the day.

* * *

Huge thanks to my beta, Bliltxgirl! She made this chapter all pretty after I had butchered it.


	2. Chapter 2: Proposition

**Virgin Boy**

**Chapter Two: Proposition**

When Bella said in her note that she wanted us to study, I initially thought I was going to get some action, like on Saturday. But actually, she meant study. Our books were spread across her kitchen table and we were both revising solidly.

_How disappointing! _

Somehow I had gone from being a guy she really liked to her study partner, and yes, I was a little let down at this. She was the one for me, and I was just some brain that she could check her work with. It sucked.

"Edward, can I be blunt with you?" she asked, putting down her pen and looking straight at me.

That was going to be the moment where she said she was just using me or something.

_Shut the fuck up and let the lady talk already. _

"O-of c-course."

"I've not exactly been forthcoming with my intentions with you and I think that I should." God, I was right, she was using me. Floor, please open up and swallow me whole, thank you, Edward.

_Well if you weren't such a door mat she wouldn't walk all over you. _

"You see, I'm a virgin, and by the time I go off to college I don't want to be one. I want to have experienced sex and know that I'm comfortable with myself enough to have flings and experiment."

_All. Fantasies. Coming. True. Right. Now…Must. Not. Come. Must. Not. Come._

"So, I had a good look round the year and finally deducted that the only guy I want to lose my virginity to is you. I mean, you're the perfect guy. You're not a man-whore, you're probably as inexperienced as I am, I know you're not carrying any STDs and you're safe. I know you would never hurt me."

Dear God, I love you right now.

"Am I making any sense or have I just offended you completely?" she asked, blushing wildly as she did so. The thought of making a fool of herself made her blush but yet she did not blush when she propositioned me for sex. How that worked was beyond me.

"N-no you d-d-didn't of-f-f-fend m-me at all." I was panting. It was official, I was physically panting.

_Get control of yourself, man! _

"So you would be up for this?" Up? Christ, I was already up at the mere thought of it. How could she not think I was up for this?

"V-very much so."

Bella smiled and bit her lip, all the while giving me a flirtatious look. I was surely a dead man. She was going to kill me with those eyes, and those lips. Worse yet, her father was going to kill me when he found out I was the one chosen to deflower his darling daughter. Good lord, I needed to write a will.

"Why don't we head on upstairs? The bed is a lot comfier than anything down here," she said, giving me a rather seductive smile. I nodded and waved for her to go first. I would have led the way had in not been for the fact that my erection was painfully obvious in the front of my trousers.

Following Bella upstairs, I steadied my mind and tried to control my nerves, willing myself not to lose it too soon like last time. God that was mortifying.

_It mustn't happen again! Don't lose your cool! _

Bella shut the door behind me and pressed herself against my body, practically grinding against my erection. She was trying to kill me, she had to have been.

"I think I rushed you last time," she whispered, peppering light kisses on my cheek and across my jaw. "I'm willing to go much slower this time."

"S-s-slower?" I asked, wondering how much slower she was meaning. Bella seemed to take charge pretty quickly and from last time she had no problem getting stuck on in. If I was going to last I needed her not to do that.

"Yeah, slower." With that Bella led me over to the bed and we both sat down on it. She moved into the middle of the bed, and sat with her legs crossed, waiting for me to do the same. My mother had always told me not to put my shoes on the bed so I wasn't going to do it to Bella's. Untying my laces I kicked my shoes off and placed them to the side neatly, making sure they were out the way and then scooted over to join her. She was smiling at me and biting her lip. "You're just too cute."

I blushed, not being able to help it, and stammered, trying to find something to say. _Fucking grow a pair! _

"Can I kiss you, Edward?" Why she was asking, I did not know. As if I would say no to her.

"S-s-sure." She grinned and leant in, gently placing one of her hands onto my arm and then finally placing her lips against my own. Ever so slowly she began to move her lips against mine, rousing me from my momentary freeze.

Her lips were so soft, her kisses were so drawn out and I was losing my mind. Carefully, as if not to hurt me, she nipped at my bottom lip and I couldn't help the moan that followed. It felt amazing to be able to kiss her, have her kiss me, and know that she wanted this, she wanted me.

I wish I could say that we then went on to have magnificent and wild sex but that was not the case. Not the case at all. Rather, we got comfy on the bed, both of us lying down, and continued to kiss for what felt like hours.

Our kisses were both a little all over the place to begin with but by the end of the evening we had perfected the art of kissing one another. I knew exactly how much pressure to apply when nipping at her lips, and I knew how she liked her tongue caressed with mine. She knew that licking at my lips made my eyes roll back in my head and she knew that I was perfectly happy to kiss her and not move any further forward.

My brain was screaming at me to move things on, to run my hand under her top and to touch that soft, soft skin of hers. But my heart knew that it wasn't right. Yes, I fantasized about Bella, nearly all the time, but I had respect for her. I didn't want it to be a quick 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' sort of thing. I wanted it to be more meaningful than that.

Granted, I was a horny bastard, but wasn't every teenage boy? Fantasies were just that. The real thing would be so much better, and I would be damned if I didn't treat her right after she had given me such an amazing opportunity.

Taking it slow was the only way our experiences together would be meaningful. If we had rushed it, not only would I have lost my cool, but we would have lost the innocent moments of being able to discover one another's likes and dislikes.

Sex was obviously Bella's end goal. She did not want anything more than a physical relationship, whereas I wanted it all. I wanted her. I didn't just want the physical moments, I wanted the rest of it, too. I wanted to be able to call her my girlfriend and hold her hand or something.

I knew that I couldn't come out and say that. It would likely scare her off, so in the meantime I was just going to be whatever she wanted me to be. If she wanted a fuck-buddy, I would be her fuck-buddy. If she wanted a friend, I would be her friend. If she ever wanted a boyfriend, I would be her boyfriend. I was hers, completely at her disposal. However, I doubt she knew that.

"We need to stop," Bella said, pulling away gradually. "My father will be home soon." That was all she had to say for me to get my arse up off the bed and downstairs.

Chief Swan was one scary man. If he caught me with his daughter, on her bed, making out, then I would be shot dead. He could easily write it off as accidental discharge or something, and knowing the man had that power was a huge turn off. Any, and all, thoughts I had about Bella's succulent lips died when she mentioned him.

The two of us went back downstairs and rather than leave immediately she invited me back to the books with her. Shocked? Fuck yeah. I thought she'd want me out the house as soon as possible. But hell, she wanted to keep me around then that was fine with me. I certainly wasn't complaining.

_Hell yeah! She doesn't just want you dick, you're in! _

Internally I shook my head as my nerves built up. Although she had said she liked me, she hadn't actually specified how she liked me. And after today's revelation it seemed that I was only good for one thing. Perhaps keeping me around was just to placate my fears that she was using me.

_Fucking stop it! Take what you can get! Don't you dare think about throwing away this opportunity. Guys would cut off their right nut just to be where you were tonight. _

True facts.

Bella and I spent about twenty minutes working before her father arrived home. He was surprised to see company at his kitchen table but upon getting a better look at me he relaxed visibly.

_Old man thinks you're not a threat to his daughter's innocence. Oh how wrong! Fool!_

"Are you staying for dinner, Edward?" Chief Swan asked, taking his gun out of his holster. _Yeah…hell no. Run! _

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry s-s-sir, I sh-sh-should p-p-p-probably g-g-go ho-home." I couldn't control my stutter when I was scared or nervous, and it was clear to everyone I was shitting myself.

Under the table, Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I tried to relax but just couldn't. Chief Swan seemed to think something was wrong with the picture and frowned at me, as if he could smell my fear.

_Mayday! Mayday! Abandon ship! Abandon ship! _

"Well, how about I give you a lift home, yeah?" I couldn't do anything but nod. It wasn't as if I could say no to the man; he had a gun! "Alright then, let's go."

Chief Swan walked away with gun in hand and I sent a panicked looked towards Bella. She squeezed my hand again and leant over.

"He's locking his gun in the gun cabinet. You're fine." I tried to be reassured by her words but it wasn't working. I was about to get screwed with my pants on.

Standing up, I gathered all my notes and books. Packing them away in my bag, I put on my coat and walked over to the door where the Chief was waiting. He took one look at me and cocked an eyebrow. Glancing down to where his eyes were focused I saw him staring at my shoes, or what would have been my shoes had I not taken them off upstairs.

_Leave them and run! Flee now! Surely pussy cannot be worth getting shot over, especially when you have not experienced it! Flee! Save yourself! _

Bella must have noticed my lack of footwear because I heard her gasp behind me. I didn't dare turn round, although I very much wanted to. If I saw her, I was probably going to confess everything and beg to be saved.

"Where are your shoes?" the Chief asked slowly. "You were wearing shoes today, correct?" I felt my throat constricting, as if I was being strangled, and chocked out a noise that was meant to be yes. Chief Swan's face seemed to darken then. "Where are they?" This time he asked Bella, not me.

"I'll just go get them, daddy." Her voice was sickly sweet, followed by her footsteps running up the stairs.

_Don't leave me alone, Bella! Come back! Save me, please! _

"Anything you want to say, Edward?" I gulped loudly and looked at the Chief with wide eyes. He was the truck and I was the deer, about to get fucked over.

_Please God, I will never watch Nuns-Gone-Wild again if you save me. I know that they are your nuns and should only be enjoyed by you. I shall not fantasise about them again, ever. Just please save my ass here. Please! _

"What were you doing upstairs, Edward?" A noise resonated from my mouth, sounding much like a dying animal, than an excuse as to why I was upstairs.

"I-I-I-I…" Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Bella made her way back down. Walking over to me, she handed me my shoes and rubbed my backing calmingly.

"I was showing him my Harry Potter collection, daddy. That was all." Chief Swan gave his daughter a look and then glanced over at me. He took a deep breath, his chest puffing out, and then nodded.

"Okay, I believe you, Bells."

_Wait, did that mean she actually has a Harry Potter collection? Fuck yeah! She loves Harry Potter, too! You have to get her to show you her stuff! You could totally show her your wand! That thing is fucking beautiful. She would love it! And the broom! God, the broom is a piece of art! She could even join your quidditch team! _

Before I drooled all over their carpet at the thought of showing Bella my Harry Potter collection I bent down and quickly put my shoes on. There seemed to be some silent eye conversation going on between Chief Swan and Bella, which I didn't want to get involved in at all.

I cleared my throat and stood up, giving them a small warning. They both gave me calm and easy looks but there was a tense atmosphere. I had definitely gotten Bella in trouble and that was not my intention. I felt really bad. I wanted to apologise to her, but with the Chief there, I couldn't. Instead, I thanked her for having me over and that I would see her soon. She did the same and sneakily kissed me on the cheek when her father wasn't looking.

"Bye, Edward," she whispered, gently pushing me out the door. The feeling of her that close, her scent surrounding me and her skin touching mine nearly made me groan aloud. If it wasn't for her intimidating father, I probably would have.

Once the door was shut, the Chief told me to sit in the back of the cruiser, behind the barrier. If I wasn't bricking it before, I certainly was then. The man knew just how to terrify me. Thankfully, he didn't say anything on the drive to my house.

Only as we were driving up the long drive did he clear his throat and grab my attention. Looking at him in the rear-view mirror I saw his eyes on me.

"Bella seems to like you." I wasn't sure what to say so kept quiet. I was not going to deny or confirm anything. It felt safer not to. "Let me just make this clear, Edward. If you hurt my baby girl, this won't be the last time you sit back there. And if I find that you're having a sexual relationship with her, I will cut off your penis. Do you understand me?"

_Holy fuck, psycho father! Run!_

"Y-y-y-y-yes s-s-s-s-sir," I stuttered, fearing my life.

Chief Swan burst out laughing and slapped his hand on the dashboard. "I'm just kidding, Edward. You've got nothing to worry about." Then turning serious, he cocked his head to the side. "Or am I?"

_Rip the door open and run for your life! Protect your Basilisk and run! No Chamber of Secrets is worth this! Fucking leg it! _

Chief Swan opened the car door for me and escorted me to the front of my house. I was practically shaking. He had to be the scariest man, ever!

"Th-th-th-thank y-y-y-you f-f-or the l-l-l-lift, s-s-s-sir." I stood at my front door and silently begged him to leave before my parents invited him in or something.

"You're welcome, Edward. And remember, keep in mind what I said." _Yeah, as if I could forget, you psycho!_

Chief Swan walked back to his cruiser, giving me one last intimidating look before driving away. I couldn't move from my spot on the porch. The man was crazy. Did Bella know her father was a complete fruit cake?

_Maybe that's why you're her last resort to lose her virginity. For all you know there could be dead bodies buried in their basement or something. You could be next! _

"Edward, honey, what are you doing out here? Come on in the house." I turned to see my mother giving me a funny look. Nodding slowly, I walked in and was wrapped up into a cuddle. "How did your study session go?"

"It w-w-went w-well," I replied, giving her a tired smile. All the stress from Chief Swan's serial killer attitude had exhausted me. I was beat, and my bed was calling my name.

_Too bad Bella couldn't be in it. _

"That's great! So when will your father and I get to meet your new study partner?" My mother was practically smirking. She knew there was more to my new 'study partner' than I let on.

"I d-don't know if she'd w-w-want to come over." Yes, I didn't really want to introduce Bella to my parents, but it was still true. I didn't know if she would want to come over and have dinner with us, or just be here in general. She wasn't exactly clear about how this worked. Then again, maybe she didn't know either.

"Well, you can always ask her, can't you?" Nodding, I walked with her into the kitchen.

How was I to ask her that? She only mentioned us experiencing all the sexual delights we could before graduation. There was nothing about us hanging out, getting to know one another, and certainly nothing about meeting each other's parents. Granted, I had met her father, but that hardly counted. It wasn't like she wanted me to meet him. Did she?

_Stop over analysing this. Just ask the girl to come round. Hell, you still have to show her your Harry Potter collection. That could be a perfect excuse to get her over here so your parents can meet her. You could maybe even grow a pair and talk to her like a man, ask what the fuck is going on, set some ground rules. How does that sound? Good? Yeah. I thought so._

My inner-me was right; I needed to talk to Bella and get things sorted. If I didn't do it soon then we were both going to get caught up in this thing and I was probably going to get my feelings hurt.

_Pansy!_

Alone in the kitchen, I reached down and cupped myself in my pants. Yeah, I had a pair. Now I just needed to learn how to use them.

_About time! _

_

* * *

_A.N.

This hasn't been beta read. Sorry for any mistakes. Cheers for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Magic Wand

**Virgin Boy**

**Chapter Three: Magic Wand**

I was a pussy, a complete and utter pussy. I may have thought that talking to Bella about defining the perimeters of our 'relationship' would be a good thing to do, but it was a very bad idea. For starters, I had to get the confidence to bring it up. Heck, if she didn't want to define 'us' then why did I have to be the pansy in the relationship wanting a label? Shouldn't I have been happy with what was on offer?

_Yes! Yes, you should be! _

But, I wasn't. I wanted to know if I could invite her round for sandwiches and cartoons, or maybe call her at night to talk about the new Harry Potter movie trailer. I needed to know if we were just going to be experiencing our firsts together, or if we were actually going to be friends as well.

I had heard of the term 'Friends with Benefits' but to me, that wasn't enough. I wanted her to be my girlfriend, despite the fact she made it pretty clear she wasn't looking for a relationship. But, maybe in the long run I could convince her, right?

_No, you idiot. She wants you for your peen, accept that and move on. _

As happy as my 'peen' was to hear that, I was not.

Four days after the testicle touching in my kitchen, I still had not found the balls to talk to her about it. I was going to get the opportunity that evening, but I didn't want to waste a good night having that awkward talk.

My mother, the evil, baked-good wielding loony toon that she is, dropped by the Chief's house on Wednesday to thank him for returning me home after studying. She gave the Swans' a key lime pie and then invited them to dinner on Friday. Thankfully, for me, the Chief was unable to go, but Bella heartily agreed.

Just the fact that she had met my mother while I was not there was worrying. My mother always killed my mojo. I wasn't worried that Bella would suddenly change her mind about me; instead, I was worried that Bella thought I would never be good boyfriend material.

_She's not even thinking about that, let it go! You're just getting pathetic now. _

Pathetic or not, I needed to act. I had the whole night ahead of me to do so, but I wanted to do it towards the end of the evening. If she didn't like my questioning then things would just be awkward. Why would I drag that painful experience out?

_No need to! Don't ask her! _

No, I needed to know.

In preparation of Bella's arrival, I showered, shaved my non-existent facial hair (_smooth!_), dressed my best, and combed my hair. I thought I looked pretty good, matching my tartan vest with my pants, but the smirk my mother gave me seemed to say otherwise.

_What does she know about fashion? She's wearing an apron. How fifties is that! _

Despite what my mother thought, I wasn't going to change. I liked it. So instead, I helped her set the table, finally finding a good use for my Doctor Who placemats, and then cut up some bread to pass the time. We were waiting for my father to return with Bella. Rather than come over straight after school, Bella wanted to go home and change. My father offered to pick her up, and by that time, the two of them were in the car together.

What was with my parents talking to the girl on her own? Why couldn't I be there to monitor what they were saying? _Probably best you're not there. Your stutter and blushes would sink your ship, captain._

Good point, but that doesn't help me when dinner comes around. I hope they don't bring out the baby photos. I just look like that Rugrat, Chuckie, in the pictures. The girl of my dreams should not have to endure that. I should not have to endure that.

"Edward, I hear the car pulling up!" my mother called, smiling happily as she pushed me into the hallway. "Remember to take Bella's coat, and welcome her in. I'm sure she's a little nervous."

Bella, nervous? Never.

"And w-w-where are you g-going to be?" I asked, wondering why I was suddenly in charge of welcoming Bella to our home.

"I will be in the kitchen, mister, making sure dinner doesn't burn." She gave me a cheeky look and headed back to the stove.

_It's like she's singlehandedly trying to set the feminist movement back one hundred years. Someone needs to have a talk with her. _

With more pressing issues at hand, I positioned myself between the living room door and the hall. I didn't want to be standing on the other side, just waiting for her to come in like some eager puppy. _No, because hiding in the hallway was so much cooler. _

My father opened the door, and I could hear him let Bella in first. I gave them time to shut the front door and fully get in before going to join them. My father smirked at my outfit and winked before heading into the kitchen. That left the two of us alone.

I shuffled forward a bit and gave her an awkward smile, then looked back down at my shoes. What did I say to her? Thankfully, Bella was on the ball because she ignored the awkward silence forming between us and spoke right up.

"Wow, Edward, your house is…amazing." I blushed and shook my head nervously. My pad was pretty neat, but still. "It looks lovely."

"C-c-c-can I take your coat?" I asked, shoving out my hand expectantly.

_Smooth, Cullen, real smooth._

"Oh, your father already has it, but thanks." Bella smiled and looked around, biting her lip nervously. God, it was awkward, again. What was I to do now? Did I offer to give her a tour of the house? Did I take her to my room? Why was there not a manual on this crap?

"Edward, are you just going to keep Bella standing there? Bring her in the kitchen," my mother called, laughing at me. "You'll have to excuse my son, Bella. He seems to have forgotten all his manners."

Esme swatted at me and wrapped her arms round Bella, leading her away. I followed them like the puppy I was trying not to be and practically whimpered upon entering the kitchen. Bella was seated at the counter, laughing and joking with my father, who just happened to be cozied up next to her.

_Looks like your parents have a better chance of getting some action tonight than you. Work on it, dickweed! _

"So as I was telling you in the car, his stutter eases up when he's here. You should notice the difference, unless he's nervous." My father spotted me and waved me over. "Isn't that right, Edward? Your stutter gets worse when you're nervous?"

_Really dad, my stutter, you're telling her about my stutter? God, why don't you just cut of my dick now, seeing as it won't be getting any sexing thanks to you. _

_Dude, damage control, stat! _

I nodded at my father and then quickly rushed to my mother's side. Quietly, I asked her if she needed any help. The two of us carried the starters through into the dining room and then she got the wine. I looked at the table quickly and noticed the four wine glasses. Why were we drinking? Who was going to take Bella home? Was the Chief coming to pick her up?

_Run, Forrest, run! _Ha ha, very funny. It wouldn't be that bad. _You think? The Chief is one scary mofo. You do not want to be taking any chances here. I bet he already has a grave dug for your lanky ass. _Note to self, finish the will.

"M-m-mom, f-four glasses?" I asked, pointing at the table.

"Of course, Edward. Why do you look so shocked? We have given you wine before."

"Y-yes, but who w-w-w-will take B-Bella home if you and d-dad drink?"

My mother laughed at me and shook her head, placing the entrees on my Doctor Who placemats. What she was laughing at, I had no clue. Nothing was even remotely funny.

"Didn't your father tell you? Bella will be staying over tonight. She has work in the morning, and seeing as Newton's Sports Outfitters is just up a five-minute drive away, Carlisle offered to take her. This way, Bella gets to sleep in a little."

"A-a-a-nd th-th-the ch-chief w-w-w-w-went f-f-f-for it?"

_Heartfail! Oh my God, heartfail! _

"Of course he did. Charlie thought it was a great idea."

_This is a test! This is one huge motherfucking test! We can't do this, give up now! Danger ahead, do not proceed! Abort mission, abort! _

"Y-y-y-y-yeah, g-g-g-gr-gr-ea-t."

Returning to the kitchen, I grabbed the rest of the food and followed my father and Bella into the dining room. The four of us sat down and quickly tucked in. The way conversation was flowing, I couldn't get a word in thanks to my motor-mouth parents. Bella seemed to like talking to them, though, so I didn't mind so much, and it also gave me time to plan ahead for that night.

Once dinner finished, then I would be on my own; no parents to help recover the situation if I messed up or chickened out. _Gulp. _So, I had to think of ways to keep the conversation going. I knew from when I was at her house that she had a Harry Potter collection _(drool)_, so I could show her mine, and that would give me roughly forty-five minutes to an hour and a half. I could also branch out a see if she was a fan of Lord of the Rings _(Gag!)_, but even if she was, I wouldn't hold that against her.

There was bound to be plenty of things we could talk about, I just had to get the confidence to ask questions. Unlike my parents, I wasn't an easy conversationalist. That was one gene I didn't inherit. _Goddammit, just think of where you would be if you had? _I'd have been a total player, like now, but with the girls to prove it. _Yeah, buddy!_

"Huh, Edward?" my father asked, smiling. They were all smiling at me, and I had no clue what the feck they'd been talking about. _Pay attention, moron! Spacing out is only allowed during private time! You could have missed vital facts about your girl! _

"S-s-s-sorry?" I stuttered, blushing a little. My father chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head at me.

"I was telling Bella how you're going start working at the clinic soon, helping out your old man." Ah yes, my clinic work. Kill me know. Why I had to give up eight hours of my WOW time to shuffle papers and mop up sick was beyond me. _Med school, buddy, med school. Keep your eyes on the prize. _

"Y-y-yeah, soon," I said, nodding and chancing a look at Bella. She smiled at me and nodded.

"That's really sweet of you, to help out. You ever done work like that before, or is this a new beginning?" I opened my mouth to speak, but was promptly interrupted.

"Edward used to be part of the meals on wheels program for the elderly, which the hospital ran before funding became squeezed. He built up quite a rapport with the elderly ladies, didn't you son?" He winked at me, as though that made it all better.

_First my stutter, and now you want to tell her about Mrs Gladstone and her wandering hands, really dad? Are you trying to ensure I die a virgin? _

I could have chocked him with my suspenders, really, I could have. He was singlehandedly destroying my chance at scoring with Bella.

"Awww, really?" Bella asked, laughing. "Well, at least you know that if your plans don't work out for the future, you can always be some old lady's toy boy."

_My eyes! My eyes! They're burning! _

My parents found her joke hilarious, while I secretly plotted my father's downfall. Chuckling, I eyed him up over the breadbasket and knew that with one slight push, he'd be lying on his back. My father, the well-respected doctor, was like a child. He would lean the chair back, ever so slightly, and sit it on two legs, rather than four.

_Revenge is priceless! _

I gave my father a cocky grin and a little wave, one missed by the other two occupants at the table, and watched as everything fell into place. Pun intended. He gave me a bemused look and shook his head, no doubt wondering about my mental capability, and then he went sailing backwards, trying to latch onto the table at the last minute.

_Haha, sucker! That'll teach you to mess with me! _

He landed with an 'oof', and the chair clattered loudly against the wooden floor. My mother let out a gasp in shock, along with Bella. _Evil genius? Yes I am! _Trying to contain my laughter, I sipped some wine, hiding my face in the glass as my father rose to his feet.

"Are you okay? What happened?" my mother asked, looking at him in complete shock.

"It would seem, that my chair fell over," my father replied, frowning at it and then glancing to me.

"Oh really, Carlisle! I have told you to keep the chair on its fours countless times, this is what happens when you don't!" my mother admonished. She turned to Bella and shook her head. "Men, never listen." Bella smirked and nodded, claiming that her father used to do the same thing.

My father continued to frown as he righted his chair and sat down. He gave me his 'I know what you did' look and shook his head, but all I could do was giggle like a schoolgirl into my wine. _Classy. _Thankfully, my father had a sense of humour and started chuckling, but I could see from the look in his eyes there would be revenge. _Bring it, old man! _

"Enjoying the smell of the wine?" Bella asked, nudging my arm to gain my attention.

"Y-yes, it's r-r-really quite lovely," I replied, without missing a beat. . I had said that with my face still in the glass, and must have looked like an idiot. She snickered and shook her head, returning back to her food. _Well done, another fine moment of sophistication there. Why don't you dazzle her next by planting your face into the salad bowl? _

After the chair incident, my mother started quizzing Bella. I say quizzing, but it looked more like grilling, despite her easy and carefree smile. _Can you put her on a leash or something? _Bella didn't seem to mind though, and answered all her questions with ease. By the end of it, I just knew that my mother was smitten with her. My father, too, seemed to have taking a shining to her.

Only after we were full to the brim were we finally allowed to leave the table. Dinner had lasted hours! However, my mother had cooked a mean meal, and the dessert was just scrumptious. Bella agreed.

_I'm sure she agreed that it was good, but she certainly didn't think it was scrumptious. No one talks like that. Say something's good, sweet even, but never scrumptious. You're not some regency period fool talking about tea and crumpets! Man up! _

I happened to like tea and crumpets, especially with jam and-

_Enough! Act like a man, not a ponce! Go barbeque something, watch football, or work out, before she finds out you really are going to be a hopeless shag! _

While I had no one to confirm whether or not I was good in bed, my hand certainly thought I was something special. Surely that counted.

_Kill me now. _

My parents fobbed Bella and I off when we tried to clear the table, and we were told to head on upstairs. It wasn't that late; they weren't sending us to bed, but just allowing us to have some time together in private. _Thank you, parents! It's the only good thing they've done for you tonight!_

I led Bella up the stairs and then had an internal struggle over what room to take her to. Considering I hadn't cleaned the gaming room, I took her to my bedroom. It would be best if she didn't see the giant poster of Wonder Woman adorning the wall in there. _Good call! _

"Your parents are so sweet," Bella said, following my lead into my room. I indicated for her to take a seat on the couch next to the wall, and then sat opposite her on my bed.

"Y-y-yeah, th-th-they're a h-h-oot." She smirked at my sarcastic tone and bit her lip.

"I had a really great time tonight, so thank you."

"I d-d-d-on't kn-kn-kn-know w-w-w-w-why you're th-thanking me. I haven't d-d-done anyth-th-thing." _Dear lord, control it, man! _

"I'm thanking you because you've let me into your home, and for the amazing dinner we just had. You may not think you played a huge part in it as you didn't speak that much, but you did, and I assumed you didn't speak because of your stutter." I blushed and exhaled loudly, making attempts to protest, but she saw straight through me. "Don't be embarrassed about it. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

_She was perfect. _

"Your father said that it only gets worse when you're nervous. So…do I make you nervous?" She bit her lip again, and I gulped. It was suddenly really warm in the room. Maybe I needed to open a window, or take cold shower.

Her doe eyes were weakening my resolve, and I nodded. "B-b-b-but it's a g-g-good nervous," I added, giving her a feeble smile.

"You make me nervous, too, but it's a good nervous, as well." I was a little shocked by her admission. I never made anyone nervous, ever. Hell, even the nervous peeing dog at the old folk's home was perfect around me; there was nothing about me that made people nervous.

"So, what are we going to do now?" This time, Bella's shyness was gone, and it had been replaced with a slightly naughty and sultry look. _Definitely imagining that, boyo! _

"W-w-w-would you like t-t-to see my Harry P-p-p-potter collection, B-Bella?" I stuttered, glancing at my hands. It seemed as though I couldn't keep my nerves under wraps for just ten seconds.

"Definitely! I love Harry Potter. Who's your favourite character? Who do you ship?" Sexual Bella was gone and I was getting excited fan-girl Bella, who was completely adorable.

"Oh, Dr-dr-dramione! And S-s-s-s-sirius! H-h-he's aw-aw-awesome!" I could hardly contain my excitement. _You make me sick!_

"Ahh, I'm a diehard Drarry fan myself; and I just love Snape! His love for Lily, heart-breaking!" Bella had bounced over to the bed to join me and we were grinning like idiots.

"N-n-no, c-c-c-could never g-get into Dr-Drarry," I said, shaking my head. There were so many bad puns with that sentence, I just shook my head and ignored them.

"You've read some?" Her eyes were alight with delight, and I sheepishly nodded. "Wow, I never would have figured that. Most guys, well, straight guys, don't even attempt reading it. You sure you're straight?" She eyed me jokingly and I fumbled over my answer, nodding vehemently.

_She thinks you're gay, way to go, loser! _

"Don't worry, if you are, there is still plenty of time to back out of this virginity packed we have going." I think she was trying to be reassuring, but it just made me anxious with worry.

"N-n-n-not g-going to back out," I said, standing up. "Th-th-the collection's in th-th-the oth-th-ther room." Bella rose excitedly and followed me eagerly, keen to see what I had.

I had epicness, mountains of epicness. _Calm yourself down! _

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" she cried, rushing past me to get a closer look. My extensive Harry Potter collection lined an entire wall in the gaming room. I had everything from sweets and quills to full-blown robes and brooms.

Eyeing up Wonder Woman, I hoped Bella would just not notice her. How that was to happen, I didn't know, as she was almost life size. I just wasn't ready to introduce the two of them yet, it would cause problems. Your wanking material should never have to meet each other.

"Where did you get all this?" I turned back to Bella and grinned, pleased that she liked it.

"M-m-my parents t-t-took me to Uni-uni-universal," I replied, taking a seat so I could watch her examine everything.

"Was it good? I've heard it's awesome. I really want to go."

"It's f-fantastic! W-w-w-we should g-g-go sometime." It had slipped out my mouth before I could stop it, and internally, I cringed. _You stupid fool, why don't you just ask her to marry you? Going to Universal Studios to see the Wizarding World is lie the Holy Grail for a Harry Potter fan. You can't just throw offers out there like that! _

Bella stopped mid-inspection of Professor McGonagall's replica wand, and eyed me suspiciously. She didn't say anything, and continued on admiring the others on the shelf. _Well done, you freaked her out! Damage control, dude! _

"You have them all," Bella remarked, her eyes surveying my shelves.

"Th-them?"

"The wands, you have all the wands. How did you even manage to get them all? Surely you didn't buy them all while you were there?"

"N-no," I admitted, shrugging. "S-s-some I had to order online."

"Well, they're fantastic, the whole collection is! You put mine to shame, complete and utter shame." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up out my chair. "So, show me your favourite piece."

I searched the shelves for it and then pointed to the personalised Hogwarts Letter, complete with letters detailing what I would need to start Hogwarts, and my ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Bella's eyes lit up as she gently had a closer look.

"I can see why, it's just like the ones in the movie, but complete with your name and everything! Did it come by owl?" she joked, placing it back.

It had, actually, but I wasn't going to tell her that. My parents were swell sometimes!

Turning back to me, and still clutching my hand, Bella leant a little closer. "There's one thing I haven't seen yet," she whispered, glancing over my shoulder to look at the door.

It was closed, and I was sure I was about to get an erection with whatever was going to come out of her mouth next. She had that kind of look.

"Oh?"

"I haven't seen _your _wand." She liked her lips, looking at me innocently, and I almost passed out.

"M-m-m-my w-w-w-w-wand?"

"Yeah, your wand." She reached out and took hold of my buckle, toying with it between her fingers. I groaned aloud and looked at her helplessly, while she grinned and leant it. "I'll take that to mean I'm allowed to see it."

_Holy fuck yes!_

I stood there completely frozen as she peppered light kisses on my face, missing my lips entirely, and started undoing my belt. Her fingers would innocently graze me through my pants, and it was torturous.

_Don't come early. Don't come early. Don't come early. Don't come early. Don't come early. _

I kept chanting my mantra in my head as she eased open my pants, revealing my boxers below. The girl was a goddess, and a sexual temptress. She was innocent one moment, and naughty the next, and it killed me. _Killed you with lust! _

Bella shimmied my pants down a bit and then made me sit back down. The last thing I expected was for her to get on her knees. Fuck me, she couldn't possibly be doing what I thought she was going to do. Running her hand over the front of my boxers, I groaned and dropped my head back, trying to fight off another groan. She hadn't even touched skin yet, and I was dying.

"Relax," she whispered, kneeling over my lap so she could kiss my neck and jaw. "I won't rush you, we'll take it slow." To back up her words, she used her hand to stroke me over my boxers. "That's as far as I'll go tonight, so just relax and let yourself go."

With each motion her hand made, I was falling faster into monumental bliss. She was good. She was so good. I didn't have anyone to compare her with, but even if I did, she'd win. She was that good. I tried to fight it, tried to hold off and make it last, just to show I had the power to keep myself going, but she flicked her thumb over the head of me and I lost it.

_Game over! _

I grunted and moaned, clenching my eyes shut. That was awesome. That was so fucking awesome. The fact I had just come in my boxers wasn't as awesome, but I'd deal with that later.

Bella rose to her feet and helped put me back into my pants, buckling up my belt as well. She had a confident smirk on her face, and I was in lust. She was epic.

Rising to my feet, I stood in front of her and blushed. She may have just wanked me off through my boxers, but I was still nervous. Bella chuckled at me and muttered something about being so cute.

"Thank you," I said slowly, fighting off my stutter, before pulling her to me to kiss her fiercely.

I was hoping for a hot a fiery kiss, but instead I smacked her teeth off mine in the haste, and we both ended up crying out in pain. _Smooth, Cullen, real smooth. What a way to convince the girl you're a good kisser! _

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" I gushed, trying to check if she was alright. While there was blood in my mouth, hers was clear, and her teeth were intact. "Thank God you're okay. I'm so sorry."

Bella gave me one look and grinned brightly, pulling me into a hug. "You didn't stutter," she whispered, and I frowned, thinking back.

Had I not? No, I hadn't. _Great, now that you've worked out how to speak like a normal person, can you keep doing it? _

"And your welcome, by the way, but really, the pleasure was all mine," she replied, to my earlier thank you. I toyed with my suspenders and smirked, pleased that she had enjoyed herself, despite no attempt on my part to reciprocate.

"D-d-d-do y-you w-w-want m-me t-to…?" I flailed my arms towards her crotch, and blushed bright red. Was I allowed to touch the holy land?

"No, don't worry about it. I'm pretty tired anyway, I think I'll just head to bed. Is that okay?" I nodded and bit my lip, apparently I wasn't allowed to touch the holy land. I had ruined things, just a little, by even offering. _Fool!_

She seemed to sense my mood change and gently kissed my cheek, working her way towards my mouth. Her lips were soft against mine, and unlike the fiery kiss I was going to give her, this one was sweet and tender.

"I may have propositioned you for sex, but I do really like you, Edward. Don't feel disheartened because of how one sided things are right now, trust me when I say that will change." There was a twinkle in her eye that had me practically panting. _Finally, you might actually get to touch her! _"I've got work tomorrow, but maybe after, we could see each other, just to hang out?"

I nodded and licked my lips, completely captivated by the words coming out her mouth. It was like she was trying to make this about more than sex, like what I wanted. _Yay! _

"I'd l-love to." Her grin had me smiling in return, and after writing her cell number down so I could text her the details, she kissed me goodnight, and I showed her to the spare bedroom.

Collapsing back on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling and did my happy dance, fist pumping and flying kicks everywhere. She liked me! She really liked me! And even though I had never gotten around to making rules, she seemed to be opening up to the idea of being friends, and not just people who have sex.

The next transition would be to go from friends with benefits, to boyfriend and girlfriend. It would be hard, but hopefully not impossible. Hell, it that moron Frodo Baggins and his motley crew could get to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring, surely I could somehow convince Bella that I was good boyfriend material, stutter and all.


End file.
